


First Kisses in Locked Closets

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Childhood Friends, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, Cute, Drifting Apart, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Bottom Gerard Way, Innocent Gerard Way, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: "Everyone, we're playing spin the bottle slash seven minutes in heaven upstairs!" Someone suddenly yelled causing people to cheer or groan. Gerard squirmed uncomfortable at the loud voices and Frank could clearly see the panic starting to rise in his eyes. Not letting this chance get away, Frank grabbed the older boy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly; "Hey, it's okay Gee. Nobody is forcing you to join." Frank smiled at him and pulling him a bit closer so Gerard wouldn't stand in the corner.





	

It was in their first year of high school when Gerard felt like they were really drifting apart. 

Well he had caught signs of it in the little time they had spent together in the summer vacation, and it was exactly that, they used to spend their whole vacation together doing everything and nothing. 

Frank Iero and Gerard Way had been best friends since elementary school, hell even before that! 

But when both of them started at high school something happened. Frank began to gain more popularity, girls started to find his defined jawline hot and he suddenly had a completely new bunch of friends. 

Gerard were also to blame in their 'parting', he had always been the slightly chubby kid with the dyed black hair, the black nail polish and huge pink sweaters. Therefore he looked at himself as the third wheel in this case and chose to avoid Frank. 

Luckily, he met a kid named Ryan, which did not give him the judging eye like rest of the school. However, he had also another reason to avoid his best friend; at the end of middle school Gerard had found out he liked guys or to be more specific, Frank Iero. 

Only Ryan knew. He had found out after Gerard had walked in on him and one of Frank's 'new' best friends, Brendon Urie; making out. 

Honestly, Gerard was just happy he wasn't the only gay kid. 

-

"Wear this." 

Gerard's eyes widened at the sight of what Ryan held up. "W-wha-" He spluttered as he saw the pastel purple skirt in Ryan's hands. "W-what? I mean why?" He managed to stutter out when Ryan didn't reply to his spluttering. 

"It'll make Frank notice you at the party, which we are by the way so going to." Ryan said sternly, his eyes not showing mercy for the poor boy in front of him. Gerard couldn't help but to make a pathetic whine escape from his lips as he took the skirt Ryan gave him. "Awe Gee! Don't worry I'll wear one too!" Ryan giggled happily, as he noticed his friend's discomfort. 

-

Gerard had probably stared holes in his shoes there he stood in the corner by himself for the past 10-15 minutes. He didn't dare to look up even though his neck ached a little for being in the same position for a while. He was afraid he would notice people giving him dirty looks because of the cute purple skirt he actually felt good in. 

Ryan had ditched him once he found Brendon, leaving Gerard alone in the mess of horny, drunk and judging teenagers. 

He swallowed a little, gripping his red cup a little harder and not noticing someone making their way towards him. 

"Hey, Gee! I didn't know you would be here!" He heard the too familiar voice call out to him over the loud music. 

Shocked, Gerard turned his head up, wincing a bit because of his neck before looking into Frank’s eyes. 

"H-hi Frank..." He blushed breaking the eye contact causing the other boy to smirk slightly. "I went together with Ryan." He spoke further glancing up a bit, biting his lip slightly. Frank frowned at the mention of Ryan’s name, but that disappeared as soon as it came when he saw the innocent yet suggestive look on Gerard. 

Frank's eyes grew darker as they trailed over Gerard's body, taking in what he was wearing; bit for bit. 

Frank had grown used to see Gerard in huge comfy sweaters, it had always made him seem more delicate and innocent, if that was possible, and not to mention; very cute. 

But there he stood wearing a slightly big pink t-shirt reading 'Fairy Boi' and a pastel purple skirt, Frank couldn't help but wanting to eat him up in any possible way. And the innocence Gerard reeked of only seemed to cease that lust. 

"Gee, I-" 

"Everyone, we're playing spin the bottle slash seven minutes in heaven upstairs!" Someone suddenly yelled causing people to cheer or groan. 

Gerard squirmed uncomfortable at the loud voices and Frank could clearly see the panic starting to rise in his eyes. Not letting this chance get away, Frank grabbed the older boy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly; "Hey, it's okay Gee. Nobody is forcing you to join." Frank smiled at him and pulling him a bit closer so Gerard wouldn't stand in the corner. 

"A-are you going to join Frankie?" Gerard asked uncertainly, making Frank smile because of the cute sight and because Gerard had used his nickname. "Yea... I mean, you don't have to do something sexual at all, it's just an innocent kiss." He blabbered, trying to make sense of his words, hoping the older boy would care to join him. Gerard nodded blushing a dark shade of pink, as embarrassing as it sounded, Gerard hadn't kissed anyone ever. 

"Ok." He breathed out, trying the hardest not to sound nervous as he spoke the next words. "I-I'll join you." Because even if it seemed impossible, there was still a little chance he would end up kissing Frank. 

"Okay, cool. I m-mean yea cool.." Frank managed to answer, totally not cheering 'fuck yea!' over and over in his head.

-

As they both stepped into the room, getting a quick overview, they noticed ca. 15-20 teens in a circle on the floor and Ryan spinning a bottle in the middle of the circle. It pointed at a random girl who began to blush furiously when Ryan smiled innocently at her and as her friends whispered excited encouragements, indicating the totally not obvious crush she had on Ryan. Luckily the poor girl did not notice the death glares Brendon sent in her direction. 

The kiss between them was nothing more than just an innocent peck, their lips barely touching each other, but it didn't fail to make the girl look like a tomato and sending her friends into another set of giggles. 

Both of them sat down beside Brendon, who still looked like he wanted to kill a bitch or two. Unluckily Ryan didn't fail to notice them, and sent Gerard a mischievous look before calling out; "It's the newcomers turn to spin the bottle!" Making everyone cheer except poor little Gerard who seemed to get paler with every second. "But!" Ryan called out again; "They have to go into the closet and stay there for 15 minutes, having at least kissed when they come out." 

Gerard felt his heart stop for a second. Stay in the closet with Frank for 15 minutes? It was either heaven or hell. 

Frank had grabbed Gerard's hand again when the latter hadn't done anything than still being lost in thoughts, however as they stepped into the dark closet something snapped Gerard out of his little space and into the real world again. "15 minutes stars now!" Yelled Ryan outside and a click from the door was heard. 

"They didn't need to lock the door." Huffed Gerard out, making Frank laugh. "Yea, it was probably Brendon's idea, he knows I have a crush on you and he thought I would most likely bail." Frank rambled, shrugging casually as it was the most normal thing in the world until he finally caught on to what he had said. "I-I mean.. erhm oh g-god,-" 

"You like me?" Gerard whispered slightly unsure on the words Frank just spoke. It was above a whisper, but Frank still heard Gerard's question even with the panic swirling in his ears along with the words and stutters that stumbled out of his mouth. 

He swallowed. "Y-yeah... Yeah I do." He finally said feeling his eyes prick with tears already and hearing the shattering sound of the awkward silence starting to build up between them. 

He had ruined their friendship completely now, even the slightest hopes of them being what they once were, was destroyed. He regretted ditching him because of an idiotic thing called popularity. The guilt stone had been big before, but it was literally eating him up now. 'God I'm such a -

His endless stream of self-loathing thoughts stopped when he felt a soft pressure on his slightly chapped lips which disappeared as fast as it came. 

"I like you too Frankie-" 

SLAM!

Gerard suddenly found himself pressed against the closet wall, his legs around Frank's waist, Frank's hands on his ass and his lips pressed harshly and desperate against his own. It was all in all a mess of Frank and his delicious soft but slightly chapped lips. Gerard's thoughts had never been so clouded and all they seemed to be screaming was; Frank! Frank! Frank! 

Gasping as Frank's hands groped each of his soft buttcheeks, Gerard's mouth was suddenly full of Frank's tongue and teeth. He never thought it would be this satisfying by being in an awfully small closet while his lungs screamed for oxygen. 

Breaking their lip lock, Gerard panted heavily trying to get a proper look at Frank's face in the darkness. "I like you too." He said again smiling up at the slightly younger boy's face. "I like you too." He repeated, nuzzling Frank's neck taking in his addictive scent. 

"Want to be my boyfriend, Gee?" Frank asked sounding extremely thrilled, but also slightly unsure on what Gerard would answer him.

"Yeah." Giggled a very happy Gerard. "I would love to, Frankie." He smiled into the younger boy's neck, silently thanking Ryan for dragging him along to this party.


End file.
